


Drawn Together

by KolarJack18



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Bartender AU, Bartender/Band member Carmilla, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, I will add more tags as I go along in the story, Reporter Laura, Teasing, Train AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KolarJack18/pseuds/KolarJack18
Summary: Laura starts taking the train to work after her boss complained about her being late everyday. Laura meets a woman that might be the death of her. Or maybe the other way around.Laura is a reporter for New York Daily News and Carmilla is part of a rock band and a bartender at a local bar called The Dean(Takes place in New York City)





	1. Beginnings

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!--** _

Laura slams down on the snooze button of her alarm clock then groans. The sunlight beams down on Laura's face as she slowly gets up from sleep. Work has been a pain in the ass for Laura as the office has been in a state of disorder lately. Her boss hasn't been giving her a break either with all the constant orders for a new story, but usually those stories are pointless things. When Laura signed up to be a reporter she thought she would be out there in the front lines, not reporting on broken traffic lights or water pipe bursts. Laura yawns and slowly gets out of the bed then stretches her arms.

 

"Crap what time is it--"

 

Laura eyes widen when she sees the time.  **7:08 A.M**

"Oh crap!" Laura rushes to the bathroom and takes the quickest shower shes ever done then runs out of the bathroom and opens her closet "What do I wear What do I wear" she decides to throw on a button up blue shirt with khaki pants. Laura then looks at the mirror and fixes her hair as fast as possible. She was about to run out the door when she realized she missed something "Cant forget my badge" she grabs her New York Times badge off the dresser and runs out the door.

 

~~\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

Rush hour was never Laura's favorite part of New York City.

 

Laura found herself gently pushing through hoards of people all trying to get to their own jobs. The whole scene was a stampede of people getting onto buses and taxi cars. Traffic was always horrible as usual. Laura accidentally bumps into a man who was waiting patiently by a bus stop.

 

"Watch it!" The man was clearly in no mood for anyone running his day.

 

"Sorry!" Laura rushes past the man and sees that the subway is only a few blocks away. "Ugh why can't there be a simpler way to get to work, like a magic broom stick" Laura has been watching a lot of Harry Potter lately in her free time. Piles of people can be seen entering the subways. One person is on the phone when someone bumps into them knocking over all their papers. 

 

"Hey!" The person on the phone shouts as the other person doesn't care then continues down to the subway. Laura sees this and starts helping the person pick up their papers. "Thank you" The person smiles as Laura picks up all the papers and hands them over. "Your welcome" Laura smiles and waves them goodbye then heads down to the train.

 

The line for the train is crazy sight and once the train doors opens up hoards of people push themselves in while other people were coming out. Laura is seen rushing out the stairs trying hard not trip and hit her head. Laura finally gets down to the ground floor just as the train leaves.

 

"Are you kidding me?!" Laura huffs then sees another train coming in from the left side of the station. She looks to a nearby route map to make sure the train was going to the station she needed to be at. After she confirms, Laura makes her to the train doors. Once again the same scene unfolds and Laura scrambles to get through the crowd.

   
"Excuse me!....Sorry!" Laura makes her way inside only to find there is no room for her. Laura starts to move herself towards the back of the train. Once there, the back of the train seemed empty expect for one person.

The woman appeared to be young with brunette hair wearing nothing but black leather expect for her white shirt.

Laura tries to get a better look and almost drooled at the sight. The woman was absolutely gorgeous from head to toe. The details was so breath taking it was almost a crime. Perfect Face,Perfect Eyes, Perfect Jawline. If someone would to look at Laura right now they would say she was a creep for staring too long. Laura's gaymeter was going off the charts with the masterpiece in front of her.

"Like what you see creampuff?"

The voice snapped Laura out of trance and realizes the woman caught her staring at her. Laura's face turns the brightest red it would be mistaken as a traffic light. "Um...no...I was just um...looking at the map!" Above the woman was the route map that told where the train was headed. "Can't fool me cupcake you weren't staring at the map. Your eyes would say otherwise" The woman smirks at the blushing cute blonde.

Laura tries to calm down by clearing her throat "Well I was thinking after I looked at the map"

The woman raises her eyebrow "You were staring at me while thinking?"

"Well ya" Laura says "I was lost in thought"

"Mhm sure. Whatever you say creampuff" The woman went back to what she was doing before.

Laura went to sit on the other side close to the woman. The woman was writing on a notebook with a lot of words and scribbles. Laura tries to take a peek at what she was doing. "Whatcha doing?" Laura asks in a curious tone. 

"Well aren't you nosy" the woman says in a brood tone. Laura was taken aback of the comment "I'm not nosy! I'm just wondering what you were doing that's all" Laura couldn't help that her reporter side was showing.

The woman sighed "I'm writing new lyrics to my song. It's for my band"

"Your in a band?!" Laura says in wonder

"Ya it's a small band called the Panthers. I'm the lead singer"

"That's amazing! Why haven't I heard you guys in the papers before?"

"Well we are kinda a underground band doing small gigs here and there. We don't get noticed by the papers" The woman continues writing then scribbles some words out in frustration.

Laura looks over some of the lyrics "Wow you are a good songwriter"

The woman looks up with a smirk "Well...I have been writing songs ever since I was 6 years old back at my hometown"

"Your not from here?"

"No I'm from Austria and moved to America when I was 10"

"Austria? Isn't that in Europe somewhere?"

"Yup that's where I'm from" The woman goes back to writing but she can't figure out what the next lyric should be. The tunnel lights shines rapidly on the woman's face and Laura gets lost in thought again. The woman snaps her fingers in front of Laura. "Earth to Laura?"

"Oh sorry I was--Wait a second how did you know my name?"

The woman scoffed "It's on your badge sweetie" She nudges the badge.

Laura looked down at her badge clipped onto her shirt. The dorky smile staring back at her. "Cute picture for a Cute Reporter" The woman doing that famous smirk again which makes Laura blush everytime. "Ya well my job isn't what its cracked up to be"

"Isn't every job not what its cracked up to be?"

Laura didn't believe that statement. Sure her job can be hectic sometimes but she would always think about the positive things about her job. Even tho currently the negatives are outweighing the positives.

"Sooo enough about my crazy life" Laura wanting to change the subject when really she wanted to know more about this mysterious woman. "Tell me your name"

"Would you like my real name or my stage name?"

"Ummm the real one please"

"Carmilla and don't worry my stage name is not what your thinking" Carmilla winks and Laura swears this woman will be the death of her. Laura was about to ask more questions "That's all you need to know don't wanna lose my air of mystery"

_Speaker: Train will be arriving at the next stop in 5 minutes_

Laura secretly cursed whoever was on the speaker. She really wanted to know more about Carmilla and she starts to fear that she will never see her again. "Welp since this might be our last time on the train I'll give you my phone number" Carmilla tears a piece of paper off her notebook then writes down her number and puts it in Laura's hands. The cold touch of her hand puts shivers down Laura's spine.

"Well...It's only fair if I give you my number" Laura pulls out her own pen and writes her number onto the top of Carmilla's notebook.

"Your not giving me your work number? You know....For reasons" Laura lost count of how many times Carmilla has done those seductive eyes.

"When I get to know you better then we could work numbers" Laura puts her pen back on the pocket of her shirt.

"It's a deal cupcake"

"I have a name you know"

"Ya but I like calling you stuff I can eat"

Laura's face is at this point lit up like a Christmas tree.Laura couldn't handle much more of Carmilla's intense flirting. Luckily for her the train just stopped at the station Laura needed to be. "I'm sorry but this is my stop. Nice meeting you Carmilla!" Laura's little legs hurried out there so fast, she might as well be an athlete. Carmilla sighed then looked back at the notebook. Laura's phone number above her lyrics made her smile.

She now knows what the next lyric will be.

 

~~\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

 

Laura finally made it to her New York Times job. She entered through the main entrance and up the elevator she went. Once the elevator doors opened it was the usual scene she expect it to be. Reporters running back and forth, papers filing everywhere, phones going off the charts. Laura sighed and went to her usual desk, she grabbed her doctor who coffee cup then went over to coffee machine.  _Why is this always empty?_ Laura thought to herself. This is the fifth time Laura had to make coffee for herself.....again. A guy named Joe always made the coffee but never has made any when Laura was around,  _Maybe Joe is still mad about that whole article incident._ Laura sat down on her comfy brown chair then sip her refreshing coffee. 

 

_**Ding!** _

 

Laura frowned as she heard her phone go off. She grabbed it and swiped right to unlock her phone.

 

**Unknown: Hey cutie**

 

Laura's eye widen when she realized who it was. 

_Oh my Gosh it's Carmilla_

_What the fudge do i say?_

_Come on Hollis Don't be cheesy_

 

**Laura: What's good**

Laura mentally slapped herself.  _What's good? Really Hollis_

 

**Carmilla: Really? 'What's good?'**

**Laura: What! what did you want me to say**

**Laura: Anyway I'm at work I can't talk now my boss will kill me**

**Carmilla: Your boss can kick rocks**

 

Laura giggled to herself

 

**Laura: What are you up to?**

**Carmilla: Being nosy again?**

**Laura: No!**

**Carmilla: On break I'm with my band**

**Laura: Oh cool hows it going over there**

**Carmilla: Chill now. You?**

**Laura: As usual. Chaos**

**Carmilla: mmm you want me to keep you busy?**

 

"Hollis!" Laura's boss came in with what seems to be two stacks of folders then slams it on Laura's desk. Laura jumps at the sudden noise, "I need you to go through these files and interview every last one of them by email and I want it done TODAY" He goes back to his dark shaded room and slams the door. Laura sighs then looks back at her phone.

 

**Laura: Sorry my boss just handed me work**

**Carmilla: Well then can we do something during lunch? I'll pay**

Laura smiled

**Laura: It's a deal**

Laura puts her phone down and looks at the work in front of her. She smiles as her thoughts wander into thinking about Carmilla.

 

 

 


	2. Lunch Break and Park Strolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you reading this story. Here is another chapter!

**-Lunch Time 12:00-**

Laura walks with her head down to her phone looking at the address that Carmilla sent her. She walks around the corner and bumps into someone. The person glares at Laura and keeps walking. "Well Sorry" Laura said then shaking head and continues walking. She approaches a small cafe on the corner of the street next to a Starbucks. A few people are outside chatting and eating, some couples, some not.

Laura walks inside and greets the lady at the front "Table for two please"

"Oooooh so who is the special man" the lady implying Laura was on a date.

"Oh noo I'm just on a lunch break and my friend is gonna come"

"Ah I see. Well follow me" The lady leads Laura to a table near the window in the back. Laura sits down and thanks the lady then looks at her menu.

_Hmm What should I get_ , Laura thought. As she was thinking, The cafe's door opened and in came a woman with a plaid shirt and leather pants then talks to the lady at the front. The lady points to the back and the woman walks to the back and approaches the table "See anything good cupcake?"

The cold chill of Carmilla's voice sent shivers down Laura's spine and it makes her turn to see Carmilla smirking at her. "Um....." Laura turns back to the menu "Ya I see they have some good pizza."

"I know we are in New York City but pizza is always a common choice" Carmilla sits down on the opposite side of the table.

"Then what are you getting?"

"Hamburger and fries. Not in the mood for anything else"

Laura taps her foot on the ground trying to think of what to say next. "Do you like to come here often?"

"Yes, one of my friends owns this cafe and he is part of the band"

"Ah cool so any type of pizza you recommend for me?"

"Well he claims all his pizzas are 'one hundred percent' good"

A waitress walks up to the table "Hey! Welcome back Carmilla" she looks to see Laura "and I see she brought a lady friend"

"Shut up Betty"

"What? You guys aren't on a date..you usually bring a lot of gir--" Betty stopped speaking as Carmilla gave her the death stare. Betty clears her throat "Anyway what can I get you ladies today?"

"Hamburger and fries"

"Cheese pizza with four slices"

Betty writes the order down "Anything to drink?"

"Water is fine for me" Laura says

"I'll have the same thing but with lime"

"Ok coming up" Betty walks away and Laura turns back to Carmilla.

"So how is the song coming along?" Laura asks

"It's actually done. You should hear it some day"

"Is there a way I could?"

"There's an open mic on Saturday and its at a underground club"

"Cool! maybe I could come and hear it"

"I hope so" Carmilla gives Laura those seduction eyes and Laura speaks up in a fast tone "So anything else going on with you?"

"No Nothing really..but enough about me what about you"

"Well as usual work is a pain in the butt"

"You mean the ass?"

"I don't like to use curse words"

Carmilla snorts "Are you trying act all innocent?"

"Well I am innocent"

"Not when I'm around" Carmilla smirks and Laura blushes then gets interrupted by Betty bringing the drinks "Food should be coming out soon"

"Thank you" Laura says then drinks her water.

"So what are you doing after work?"

"Heading back to my apartment and going straight to bed"

"Well what about hanging out then?"

"To go where?"

"The park and maybe buying some ice cream"

"Sounds good"

Carmilla looks the other way and Laura looks at her drinking in the beautiful details of her face as the sun shines through the window. She gets lost in thought and breaks her trance when Carmilla snaps her fingers at her "You were staring again."

"I'm not staring!"

"Ya deny all you want creampuff. Not the first girl to admire my sexy face"

Laura blushes deep red and sinks a little in the seat, hoping to not die of Carmilla's constant flirting.

~~\------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

After work, Laura is seen sitting and waiting for Carmilla. She takes in the beautiful scenery around as the trees russle with the wind and the water glows with the sun beaming down from above and the birds chirping. Kids playing with bubbles and soccer balls puts a smile on Laura's face. Carmilla comes walking down the path and sees Laura distracted which is giving her an opportunity. She sneaks up behind the bench and covers Laura's eyes with her hands "Guess who"

Laura smiles "Hmm I wonder who it can be" pretending to be unaware.

Carmilla uncovers her eyes then walks around to face Laura "Hey cutie"

"Hey. Ready to get some ice cream?"

"Ya I saw an ice cream stand down this path"

"Then let's go" Laura hops up from her seat then follows Carmilla.

After getting their ice cream, the two are walking and talking and eating their icecream. Laura is laughing at Carmilla's snarky remarks and at one point a little kid accidentally hits Carmilla with a ball and this makes her drop her ice cream. The boy might be scarred for life because of Carmilla's haunting glare. The two ended up sharing ice cream.

"You got a little um..." Laura wipes a bit of ice cream off Carmilla's chin and Carmilla smiles "I think you got something too" without warning , Carmilla pushes the ice cream on Laura's face and now some ice cream is on Laura's nose and the two laugh. Carmilla uses her finger to wipe the ice cream off her nose and licks her finger making Laura blush.

The two are now sitting on the bench in front of the big pond. "I'm glad we could do this..It's a nice change of pace from my crazy life" Laura says.

"No problem. I like to see you smile" This makes both of them smile at each other.

"Hey! You two should kiss!" A random dude shouts from a distance making Carmilla roll her eyes and Laura giggle.

"Anyway it's getting late and I need all the sleep I can get for work tomorrow"

"Ok. I hope we can do this again"

"Me too.....oh! how bout I come to the open mic Saturday"

Carmilla smiles "Sure I'll see you there"

Laura gets up and says her goodbye then walks away

Carmilla is left alone on the bench and already missing that warm feeling.

~~\------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

**-The next day-**

Laura is rushing again to the train trying not to miss it. She finally gets on the train and catches her breath. As usual no room for her so she makes her way to the back. Carmilla is seen sitting at the same spot she was when they both met. Carmilla hears someone approach her and turns her head to see Laura smiling with her usual reporter get up.

"Why hello there"

"Hello there yourself"

"Care to sit next to me while the trip is still long?"

Laura happily sits next to Carmilla and the two began to chat.

Both happy of each others presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below and let me know your feedback and what you would like to see in the next chapter.


End file.
